Die Einladung
by Yusuria
Summary: Hier geht es weiter mit Herr der Ringe. Frodo ist noch immer besessen. Von was, lest selber


Prolog: Die kurze Beschreibung  
  
Und hier bin ich schon wieder mit einer neuen Story, die mir eben eingefallen ist. Tja. Was soll ich dazu sagen. Jeder kennt die Filme und die Bücher. Aber keiner von euch kennt meine Story, die ich entworfen habe. Und ich habe nicht einmal 5 Minuten gebraucht, um das hier alles zu schreiben oder besser gesagt, es in meinem Kopf um zusetzten. Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich bin noch nicht einmal mit der anderen Story fertig (Dragon Ball Z mal anders), aber das hindert mich nicht, hier zu schreiben. Vielleicht setzte ich sie auch online. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich mache es. Es ist zwar nicht üblich, das zu machen, aber ich mache es.  
  
Und jetzt zu dem oberen, was ihr alle kennt und liebt. Es dreht sich um „Herr der Ringe"natürlich. Um was sollte es sich sonst drehen.  
  
Also, sollte es euch nicht gefallen, mache ich mir nichts draus. Denn es ist mir ja eben erst eingefallen und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr schreibt, dass es sch.... ist oder so. Aber ihr solltet eure Meinung sagen und ich werde sie respektieren.  
  
Also viel spass beim lesen  
  
Yusuria  
  
Kapitel 1: Kapitel 1 oder Die Einladung  
  
Kapitel 1 oder Die Einladung  
  
Nachdem der Ring vernichtet, Aragorn zum König gekrönt wurde und seine große Liebe Arwen heiratete, herrschte wieder Frieden in Mittelerde. Éowyn, die mit Faramir ebenfalls den Bund der heiligen Ehe einging wurde somit Fürstin von Ithilien. Unser kleiner Freund Frodo, der mit Gandalf und seinem Onkel Bilbo in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war, erholte sich von der Bürde, die ihm auferlegt war recht gut, aber dennoch langsam. Sam ging wieder nach Auenland mit Merry und Pippin. Sie freuten sich sehr auf ihr zu Hause, dass sie ganz und gar die letzten Jahre vergaßen. Was ihnen auch gut gelang. Elrond konnte jetzt, Jahre später, immer noch nicht verstehen, warum seinen Tochter einen sterblichen geheiratet hat. Aber er freute sich, Großvater zu werden. Darauf hatte er schon lange gewartet. Und jetzt wurde sein Traum wahr. In Gondor herrschte wieder Ruhe und Ordnung. Jeder lebte sein Leben und freute sich auf die Geburt des Thronfolgers. Da sie nicht wussten, was es werden würde, war es ihnen auch egal. Hauptsache, er ist genau wie sein Vater und seine Mutter. Arwen war mit ihren 2745 Jahren eine der jüngsten Mütter. Ihre Mutter Celebrians, war älter, als sie Arwen gebar. Aber das störte niemanden. Jeder wusste, dass Arwen wie ihre Mutter, eine gute Mutter sein wird. Und das wusste auch Aragorn. Denn der freute sich am meisten auf die Geburt seines Kindes. Auch wenn er nicht lange miterleben kann, wie sein Kind aufwäschst und selber einmal Kinder haben wird, ist es für ihn doch wichtig, solange er lebt, für sein Kind dazu sein und für Arwen.  
  
Es war recht früh in Mittelerde. Aragorn ritt durch die Landschaft von Gondor. Er sah sich ein Königreich sehr oft an. Auch wenn er schon oft durchs Land reitete, bemerkte er immer steht's etwas neues. Und das freute ihn. Wo er doch am Anfang nicht König werden wollte. Auf seiner geplanten Route, machte er diesmal etwas andres. Er ritt nach Ithilien, um den Fürst und seine Fürstin zu besuchen. Als er nach drei Stunden ritt bei ihnen ankam, ging die Sonnte auf. Auf dem Gutshof von Faramir und Éowyn , herrschte großes Treiben. Das Tor ging auf und er ritt in den Hof hinein. Da kamen gleich Soldaten auf ihn zu und knieten zu Boden. Auch die Untertanen vom Fürst und Fürstin knieten nieder. Aragorn stieg vom Pferd ab. Da kam ihm ein Mann entgegen, der edler gekleidet war als die Leute vom Hof.  
  
„Seit Willkommen König von Gondor", sagte er und kniete nieder. Aragorn machte eine Handbewegung, dass sich alle wieder erheben sollten. Der Mann vor ihm drehte sich an seine Seite und lief mit ihm gemeinsam zum Herrenhaus. Auf der Brücke kamen ihnen zwei entzückende kleine Kinder entgegen. Und kurz dahinter kam deren Mutter. „Bist du der König?, fragte das kleine Mädchen Aragorn. Mein Bruder und ich, wir wollten schon immer mal den König sehen." Aragorn lächelte und beugte sich runter zu ihnen. „Ja bin ich. Und wer seit ihr beiden kleinen?"Gerade wollte sie sagen, wer sie und ihr Bruder sein, als ihre Mutter sie an die Hand nahm und zurück zog. „Meren, Aren. Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr andere Leute nicht belästigen sollt. Verzieht mir Euer Majestät." Sie kniete nieder und wartete auf eine Bewegung der Hand. Aragorn erhob sich und nahm dabei die Hand der Frau. „Sie müssen sich nicht für Ihre beiden Kinder entschuldigen. Sie haben ja nicht getan. Und da ich jetzt erfahren habe, wer Ihr seit, bin ich erfreut, Euch zu kennen."Er lies die Hand der Frau los und ging mit dem Mann zu seiner rechten weiter. Meren und Aren waren sehr froh, dem König einmal mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben. Auch ihre Mutter war sehr erfreut gewesen. Aber es würde ihr keiner glauben, wenn sie erzählen würde, dass der König von Gondor sie bei der Hand nahm. Aragorn wurde von dem Mann in die Burg gebracht und in einen großen Raum geführt. Dann holte er eine Zofe, die dem Fürsten und der Fürsten Beschied sagen sollte, das hoher Besuch eingetroffen ist. Sie eilte sofort nach oben und klopfte an die Zimmertür der Herrschaften an.  
  
„Herein, sagte eine Stimme von innen und sie machte die Tür auf. Als sie drin war, machte sie einen Knicks und sah dann wieder zu ihnen hoch. „Verzeiht mir die so frühe Störung, aber es ist Besuch für Sie gekommen." Faramir ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wer ist denn gekommen?", fragte er sie und ging dann zu seiner Frau. „Seine Majestät. Der König von Gondor mein Herr. Er wartet unten ihm großen Saal."Faramir nickte und sie verließ rückwärts das Zimmer. „Aragorn ist also hier. Dann wollen wir uns beeilen, damit er nicht zu lange auf uns wartet", sagte Faramir und in den Augen seiner Frau konnte er ein strahlen sehen. Beide zogen sich etwas anders an und gingen dann zusammen in den großen Saal, wo Aragorn hingesetzt und ein Glas Wasser bekam. Als die beiden in den Saal kamen, stand Aragorn auf und ging auf sie zu. Faramir verneigte sich vor ihm und Éowyn machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Ach lasst doch den Unsinn", sagte Aragorn und beide erhoben sich. Aragorn nahm zu erst Éowyn in den Arm und dann Faramir. In Éowyn's Augen war immer noch das Strahlen zu sehen, was Aragorn bemerkte. Sie gingen zusammen zurück zum Tisch, wo Aragorn saß und setzten sich hin.  
  
„Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre, dass Ihr uns Besuchen kommt Aragorn?", fragte Faramir ihn. Aber Aragorn hörte nicht, was Faramir sagte. Er hatte seinen Blick immer noch auch Éowyn gerichtet. Da sie sich so lange nicht sahen, war er verblüfft, wie elegant sie geworden ist. Und noch viel hübscher, seit dem letzte Mal, als sie sich sahen. Da bemerkte es auch Faramir und sprach Aragorn erneut an. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre, dass Ihr uns Besuchen kommt Aragorn?" Da merkte Aragorn, dass man mit ihm sprach. „Verzeiht. Ich hatte nur gerade bemerkt, dass Éowyn noch hübscher geworden ist, seit dem letzte Mal sah, als ich sie sah."Éowyn lächelte und Aragorn blickte dann zu Faramir. „Warum ich hier bin? Ich dachte, ich komme Euch mal besuchen und frage, wie es Euch geht. Aber wie ich sehe, scheint es Lady Éowyn prächtig zu gehen." Er deutete mit den Augen auf ihren Bauch. Und da verstanden die beiden. „Ja, sagte sie. Wir freuen uns schon auf unser Kind. Faramir kann es gar nicht abwarten bis es da ist."Faramir nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. Beide waren so glücklich. Das sah man ihnen richtig an. Und das machte Aragorn ebenfalls glücklich. Wo sie doch so sehr zu kämpfen hatte mit ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Und jetzt ist sie verheiratet und bald Mutter.  
  
„Aragorn. Wie geht es Arwen? Ich habe gehört, auch Ihr bekommt ein Kind", sagte Éowyn und streichelte über den Bauch. Aragorn nickte. „Ja. Arwen und ich, wir freuen uns auch schon. Aber Ihr bekommt Euer Kind eher, als wir es bekommen werden. Wann soll es denn so weit sein?", fragte er und die beiden antworteten gemeinsam. „In 6 Wochen. Wenn nichts schief geht", fügte Faramir hinzu. „Darf ich Euch einen Vorschlag machen?", fragte Aragorn die beiden. Sie sahen ihn nur an und gaben ihm das Wort zum weiter sprechen. „Ihr kommt noch vor der Geburt Eures Kindes zu uns. Wir würden ein Fest auf die Geburt unserer Kinder feiern. Arwen würde sich freuen, wenn Ihr kommen würdet. Sie hat Euch so lange nicht mehr gesehen Éowyn." Die beiden sahen sich wieder an und nickten zustimmt Aragorn zu. Das freute Aragorn besonders und sie planten gleich den Reisetag, und wie lange sie bleiben sollten. Nach einen noch lang und intensiven Gespräch, machte sich Aragorn wieder auf den Weg zu sich. Als er nach 4 Stunden dann endlich wieder zu Haus war, kam ihm seine schwangere Frau Arwen entgegen.  
  
„Ich habe gedacht, dir sei etwas zugestoßen. Mach so etwas nicht noch einmal."„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."Aragorn nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich war bei Faramir und Éowyn. Habe ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet. Und ich habe sie eingeladen, uns zu besuchen." Arwen sah ihn an und man konnte richtig die Freude in ihren Augen sehen. „Und Éowyn ist auch bald glückliche Mutter. Aber früher als wir beide. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich habe sie nur eingeladen, weil wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten", gab Aragorn zu. Jetzt wollte Arwen nur noch wissen, wann die Gäste kommen. „Und wann kommen sie?" Aragorn überlegte kurz und gab dann seine Antwort. „In einer Woche. Sie kommen gegen Morgen. Also haben wir nicht viel Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten."Arwen nickte und beide gingen zurück in die Burg.  
  
Ja. Aragorn hat Faramir und Éowyn zu einem Fest eingeladen. Ob sie kommen werden und wann wird das Kind von Éowyn kommen? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich werde darüber schlafen und es dann niederschreiben.  
  
Das war's fürs erste Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es bei euch ankommt, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr es lest und mir Eure spezielle Meinung dazu gebt. Aber ehrlich sein zu mir. 


End file.
